User blog:ThatRetro/My Goosebumps Collection as it stands: March 16th, 2019
Since I started collecting physical Goosebumps books back in August of this year (was always interested, but after 20+ years I figured I may as well while I'm also still busy with my Animorphs collecting (Had the books back in the original run in the late 90s, but sold those years later). So, I'll do a head count of everything I got. I'll probably update this blogpost with newer findings as I go on. ORIGINAL 62 *Welcome to Dead House *Stay Out Of The Basement *Monster Blood *Say Cheese and Die! *The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb *Let's Get Invisible! *Night of the Living Dummy *The Girl Who Cried Monster *Welcome to Camp Nightmare *The Ghost Next Door *The Haunted Mask *Be Careful What You Wish For... *Piano Lessons Can Be Murder *The Werewolf of Fever Swamp *You Can't Scare Me! *One Day at Horrorland *Why I'm Araid of Bees *Monster Blood II *Deep Trouble *The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight *Go Eat Worms! *Ghost Beach *Return of the Mummy *Phantom of the Auditorium *Attack of the Mutant *My Hairiest Adventure *A Night in Terror Tower *The Cuckoo Clock of Doom *Monster Blood III *It Came From Beneath The Sink! *Night of the Living Dummy II *The Barking Ghost *The Horror at Camp Jellyjam *Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes (Now with Glow in the Dark Sticker) *A Shocker on Shock Street *The Haunted Mask II *The Headless Ghost *The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena *How I Got My Shrunken Head *Night of the Living Dummy III *Bad Hare Day *Egg Monsters from Mars *The Beast From The East *Say Cheese and Die - Again! *Ghost Camp *How To Kill A Monster (With Cards) *Legend of the Lost Legend *Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns *Vampire Breath *Calling All Creeps (With Cards) *Beware, The Snowman! *How I Learned to Fly *Chicken Chicken *Don't Go To Sleep! *The Blob That Ate Everyone *The Curse of Camp Cold Lake *My Best Friend is Invisible! *Deep Trouble II *The Haunted School *Werewolf Skin (With Mask) *Monster Blood IV TOTAL = 61 SERIES 2000 *Cry of the Cat *Bride of the Living Dummy *Creature Teacher *Invasion of the Body Squeezers Part I *Invasion of the Body Squeezers Part II *Revenge R Us *Are You Terrified Yet? *Headless Halloween *Return to HorrorLand *Jekyll and Heidi *Scream School *The Mummy Walks *The Werewolf in the Living Room *The Ghost Car *Slappy's Nightmare *Earth Geeks Must Go! *Ghost in the Mirror TOTAL = 17 GIVE YOURSELF GOOSEBUMPS *Welcome to the Carnival of Horrors *Tick, Tock, You're Dead! *Trapped in Bat Wing Hall *The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eek *Night in Werewolf Woods *Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter *Under the Magician's Spell *The Curse of the Creeping Coffin *The Knight in Screaming Armor *Diary of a Mad Mummy *Deep in the Jungle of Doom *Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum *Scream of the Evil Genie *The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock *Please Don't Feed The Vampire! *Secret Agent Grandma *Little Comic Shop of Horrors *Attack of the Beastly Babysitter *Escape From Camp Run-For-Your-Life! *Toy Terror: Batteries Included *The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island *Return to the Carnival of Horrors *Elevator to Nowhere *Ship of Ghouls *Special Edition: Return to Terror Tower TOTAL = 25 TALES TO GIVE YOU GOOSEBUMPS *30 Tales To Give You Goosebumps Hardcover *More Tales To Give You Goosebumps *Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps *More & More Tales To Give You Goosebumps TOTAL = 4 GOOSEBUMPS PRESENTS *The Girl Who Cried Monster *The Cuckoo Clock of Doom *Welcome to Camp Nightmare *Return of the Mummy *Night of the Living Dummy II *My Hairiest Adventure *The Headless Ghost *Attack of the Mutant TOTAL = 8 HORRORLAND *Revenge of the Living Dummy *Creep From The Deep *Monster Blood For Breakfast! *Scream of the Haunted Mask *Dr. Maniac Vs Robby Schwartz *Who's Your Mummy? *My Friends Call Me Monster *Say Cheese... And Die Screaming! *Welcome to Camp Slither *Help! We Have Strange Powers! *Escape From Horrorland *The Streets of Panic Park *When The Ghost Dog Howls *Little Shop of Hamsters *Heads, You Lose! *Weirdo Halloween *The Wizard of Ooze *Slappy New Year! TOTAL = 18 HALL OF HORRORS *Claws! *The Five Masks of Dr. Screem *Why I Quit Zombie School *Don't Scream! *The Birthday Party of No Return! TOTAL = 5 MOST WANTED *Wanted: The Haunted Mask *Planet of the Lawn Gnomes *Son of Slappy *How I Met My Monster *Frankenstein's Dog *Creature Teacher: The Final Exam *Night of the Puppet People *The 12 Screams of Christmas *Trick of Trap TOTAL = 9 SLAPPYWORLD *Attack of the Jack *I am Slappy's Evil Twin *The Dummy Meets the Mummy! *Revenge of the Invisible Boy! Total = 4 EXTRA ITEMS *Triple Header Volume 1 *Triple Header Volume 2 *Goosebumps Grafix: Terror Trips *A Mini Copy of Revenge of the Living Dummy *Collector Caps Book #1 *Collector Caps Book #2 *It Came From Ohio! My Life as a Writer *The Haunted Car Reprint *Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls Reprint *Please Don't Feed the Vampire Reprint *Retro Tin #1 *Retro Tin #2 TOTAL = 12 GRAND TOTAL = 163 HOME MEDIA DVD *Attack Of The Jack-O'-Lanterns *Say Cheese And Die! (Re-release) *How I Got My Shrunken Head *Triple Terror (Mutant/Blob/Worms) *Goosebumps 1 & 2 DVD Set *Goosebumps movie on Blu-Ray VHS *The Haunted Mask (Screener) *A Night In Terror Tower (With Inserts, Lenticular Card + "Get Goosebumps" Order Slip *Werewolf Skin FULL COLLECTION GALLERY Apologies on the glare/quality. Lighting was not ideal for these pics, but they still came out reasonably. GBCollectionMarch1.jpg|Original 62 (1/4) GBCollectionMarch2.jpg|Original 62 (2/4) GBCollectionMarch3.jpg|Original 62 (3/4) GBCollectionMarch4.jpg|Original 62 (4/4) GBCollectionMarch5.jpg|Series 2000 GBCollectionMarch6.jpg|GYG (1/2) GBCollectionMarch7.jpg|GYG (2/2) & Presents GBCollectionMarch8.jpg|Horrorland GBCollectionMarch9.jpg|Hall of Horrors & Most Wanted GBCollectionMarchten.jpg|TTGYG & Extra Series D5COb0TXsAEoCjj.jpg|DVDs D5COb0WWsAEVBcJ.jpg|Box VHS Tapes D5B35BPW4AAGXmo.jpg|Terror Tower With Inserts Category:Blog posts